cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers: Animated
Transformers Animated is a Cartoon Network Original Series. The series debuted in January of 2008. The series aired after the Transformers 2007 live action film and before the Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen 2009 film. This is not the only Transformers series in Cartoon Network, the Cybertron Trilogy series aired on the channel too. Plot The series takes place in Detroit. The 5 Autobots, Optimus, Bumblebee, Prowl, Bulkhead, and Ratchet try to keep the Allspark out of Decepticon hands. The 2nd season involved the Autobots trying to gather the fragments of it. Season 3 is the final battle. Timeslot The series was released just to kill time before the new movie came out and they couldn't show Transformers Cybertron anymore. Characters: Main Autobots: •'Optimus Prime': The leader of five of the Autobots on Earth in Detroit, Michigan. He is the youngest at age out of the other minions of him in G1 and non-G1 versions. He is very wise & rarely shows humor, but makes careless mistakes, especially when leaving Elita 1 behind before at an alien planet. He is red fire truck, with a blue hood, just like other versions. He went to Autobot Academy with Sentinel Prime and Elita 1. Ultra Magnus is the only Autobot commander who has more power than Optimus, as Magnus is Supreme Leader. Despite his great rivalry with Megatron in the other versions, he & Megatron rarely fight til the end of the third season &the first episode. •'Bulkhead:' A loyal big dark green robot. He has a small head and a really big body. Like his name, he is a goofball, which makes him a close friend to Sari. He and Optimus are the only ones who appear in every episode. In Human Error Part 1, he gains a fondness of hamburgers. Bulkhead is the character who did not have such a big role in the G1 series but is one of the main Autobots in the Animated Series. He’s so big that Bumblebee can climb on him. In Headmaster, Bulkhead states that he doesn’t like drawing and/or painting. The only, very only episode where Bulkhead is shown without his green mechanic chin is in Along Came A Spider. In Decepticon Air, he and Issac Sumdac blame & argue with each other for the malfunctioning of a machine, which Sari ends up fixing. In the episode Sari, No One’s Home, he gets irritated easily by oil spills. He doesn’t like leaking or waste of oil. •'Bumblebee:' A yellow Minivan who acts like the youngest of the team. He is actually in Autobot terms, a kid, as seen in Human Error Part 1 & 2, and Bulkhead is the second youngest. Bumblebee is bumblebee yellow, and is the best friend of Sari. There are almost no similarities to him and his live-action movie counterpart, and they are totally different, especially personality, except for design. Bumblebee has the least power among the team as Ratchet calls him a “kid”. He appears to be the complete opposite of grouchy Ratchet. In the movie that piloted the series, he wanted to keep Sari Sumdac as a human pet. •'Prowl:' The most serious of the team. He has the driest sense of humor among the team. He is a black motorcycle with tan color shades. Prowl is, according to training in the Home Base, the fastest Autobot. In the series of “Starscream episodes”, Starscream is Prowl’s arch nemesis, even they fought in the first episode (which was a movie). In Sari, No One’s Home, his room seems to be in Japanese style, including a Japanese plant in background. This means Prowl must have adapted Japanese culture. Prowl speaks similar in a voice of Johnny Bravo, although he is intelligent while Johnny Bravo is quite stupid. He has to be gentle with nature animals on Earth, especially yellow birds who live in Prowl’s pet tree. Prowl’s master was Yoketron, before Lockdown killed Yoketron, making him go offline. Prowl dies in the final battle of the last episode in the show, and his funeral starts in Cybertron. •'Ratchet:' Is the team’s medic, as of all the versions of Ratchet in every Transformers show. He is a red & white Ambulance car. He is the oldest of the Autobots, and is cranky at times. In Garbage In, Garbage Out, his biggest role, he has a problem with social people skills, as Sari, Bumblebee, & Captain Fanzone did not like this at all, especially when Ratchet easily fooled Wreck-Gar into almost destroying the city with Nanobots. In the Christmas-themed episode Human Error Part 1, Ratchet states that he doesn’t believe in Santa Claus, although he’s not the only one who thinks that way. (Nobody knows if it’s true, but Prowl thinks it’s true). In the same episode, he is portrayed to be in the 60s. The Phillipines’ version made him sound much more, too younger. This mistake in translation has never been fixed. Ratchet has the least marketing around him, since he’s not playable or featured in the Animated series videogame, or does he have a toy figure of himself in common sales in the Burger King selling. •'Sari Sumdac:' The only female of the team. She was thought to have been a human by everybody but it turns out that she is a robot with transforming ability. Issac Sumdac is her father and creator. Bulkhead one time said, “Or maybe she’s really a robot” in Return of the Headmaster, but it was just a guess, & it was correct. She really wants to empty the vending machines of candy in the home base, but Prime won’t let her do that. Sari has changed from an 8 year old human design to a fully teenager robot with weird concept sketch designing that became a revolution to the show, and had “puberty” in the show, growing even taller than her father when she was much more tiny than Issac before in the show. After first realizing that she was a robot who can transform, she asked Prime for permission to be counted as an Autobot, but Prime refused. The Phillipines’ version made her sound much more, too older. Her key has absorbed the All Spark energy, and after using it several times, the key no longer works. Her true creator is unknown, since she was born and created in the laboratory made by the automatic technology in Issac Sumdac’s lab, which angers Sari of who she is. Her main body is made out of light, and when Issac Sumdac touched her in birth, she gained human DNA into her body. Over the years, she has gotten immature behavior lacking discipline, especially due to her father’s shyness. The first time she goes to Cybertron is in Endgame Part 2 at the very end. In the end of the series, she has no human similarities. Main Decepticons: •Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons. In the first episode, he looks exactly like his live-action movie counterpart. However, his design later changed into the G1 series’ appearance of his character. When Issac Sumdac was a child, he found Megatron’s head, and put the head in order in Season 1. Later when Megatron had gotten a new robotic body, he had became the Decepticon Leader and the main villain of the series. Similar to Slade from Teen Titans, he sends his troops to attack the heroic opponents rather than going after them himself, which include Blitzwing and Lugnut. In A Bridge Too Close part 2, Starscream was nearly able to knock out Megatron, but failed. Sometime after that episode, he was on board of a ship with Starscream’s head. He was defeated in End Game Part 2, and the most recent defeat of the villain in the franchise. His body was taken to Cybertron to mark his defeat forever. • Starscream, an extremely powerful Decepticon. This Starscream is not a Second-In-Command of Megatron, as he has finally departed to gain control of the Decepticons himself. He has a purple head, with a dark purple-pink body. He is the main villain of Transform and Roll Out! and A Fistful of Energon. There are several copies of Starscream, including a Liar copy, a Truthful copy, a female copy, & a different color copy. He has been able to clone himself. In Transform and Roll Out!, he shows up alone to retrieve the All Spark from Sari Sumdac, & was easily close to killing Prime after he loses the battle that devastates Detroit. His head was cut off for a long time after A Bridge Too Close Part 2. This Starscream is the most strongest among all the other versions, and yet he’s still an idiot. • Lugnut, a purple green Decepticon with an obsession of only one goal: serving Megatron of loyalty. He is obsessed with obeying Megatron. Lugnut hates any Transformer who will not serve Megatron, which is why he is a Decepticon. The creators of the show based him on “The Incredible Hulk”. Lugnut is the strongest of the five main Decepticons. He is the main villain of the episode, “Decepticon Air”, where the Elite Patrol capture him into prison on ship but Swindle releases him in favor of serving Megatron (which was a lousy reward). Then, he got threw into space, & hitchhiked into Starscream and Megatron’s ship back from “A Bridge Too Close”. In “Garbage In, Garbage Out”, he tried to make Wreck-Gar a Decepticon to make him obey Lord Megatron. All Hail Megatron! In the final battle of the show, he is taken to Cybertron as a prisoner still online, sent to prison for being a Decepticon. • Blitzwing, a purple Decepticon who speaks with a German accent. He turns into almost every type of vehicle, mainly a purple Decepticon jet and a purple tank. Blitzwing has three faces: one Random, one Ghost Halloween unseen face, and a Krusher-Kickboxing tough-talking face. He was first sent to take the Constructions into Decepticon forces in Sari, No One’s Home. In the same episode, he seems stronger than the other episodes. Blitzwing somehow disappeared after Decepticon Air, and doesn’t show up in Endgame parts 1 and 2, but it’s likely he escaped into space or he wasn’t present. • Blackarachnia, a former Autobot named Elita 1 who was turned into a spider-organic robot freak after Optimus Prime had left her behind. Once a sweet, happy girl who was attractive towards Autobots, she became a dark, egotistical spider freak who considers herself attractive still. She is the most common appearing female Decepticon. There is still some goodness inside Blackarachnia, as she was born as an Autobot and always will be remembered as one. She only wants to be beautiful once again. Elita 1 inside her still admires Optimus, but for some reason, does not want to be an Autobot again ever, perhaps because she probably cannot forgive Prime for what he did, for abandoning him in the spider cave. In Predacons Rising, she has become stranded in an island full of jungle animals. Her fate is unknown. Secondary Autobots: • Sentinel Prime, the second major (not main) leader of Autobots other than Optimus Prime. He is a blue Truck with a fancy red Autobot sign dashed. He is a jerk, as he does not treat Optimus well, especially in Along Came A Spider for abandoning Elita 1. In Predacons Rising, he realizes this fact when he confronts Blackarachnia, who was Elita 1 mutated as a spider. Also, he’s a terrible driver and doesn’t know the human laws of traffic, which caused mayhem on a road. His head was the second victim of Henry Masterson in Return of the Headmaster, but managed to retrieve it. Even when Optimus Prime killed off Megatron, he still jealous in Endgame Part 2, the finale. • Grimlock, the leader of the Dinobots and a mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex. He does not care about human beings, he instead enjoys eating human beings as a snack (never seen on screen for a children’s TV series), & even tried to eat Porter C. Powell as dinner. He is in mad love with Blackarachnia, as in Black Friday, & he unknowingly was blackmailed to help Meltdown restore Blackarachnia’s robot body. However, he never got his romantic reward from the spider lady after the blackmailing ended, & when realizing he was tricked, Grimlock was heartbroken, sobbing No! Come Back! Spider Lady! Me Grimlock LOVE you! before he will see her again back in Predacons Rising. He often appears in the TV series, but has several minor roles instead. He uses the same T-Rex roar (he’s a T-Rex) from Jurassic Park, unknown if copyright was intended or not. His last appearance was Human Error Part 2. • Snarl, the Triceratops of the Dinobots. He can’t talk, and only Grimlock is the Dinobot who can talk. Snarl was given a name by Scrapper, but he was supposed to be called Slag, but Snarl must have took it as an insult. To Scrapper, Snarl is like a pet dog and piggyback ride horse. At the end of Human Error Part 2, Snarl then doesn’t want to be Scrapper’s riding horse anymore. Grimlock announced Snarl is a “traitor” because he befriended the marooned Scrapper as a pet, and Grimlock stated “Dino-Bots not pets”. Snarl was supposed to have been Generation-1 Slag’s counterpart in the show, but Scrapper still mentioned the name because the writers liked the name Snarl better. By far, he is the only Dino-Bot who has done a heroic act before, which was fighting Soundwave in Human Error Part 2, and becoming one of the Substitute Autobots. However, the minor team disbanded only after temporarily. • Swoop, a pterodactyl who is one of the three Dino-Bots. He doesn’t have any lines of dialogue ever in the show. In Survival of the Fittest, he kidnapped Sari to Meltdown so that Sari will become a human transformer. However, Swoop was only doing this because Meltdown blackmailed his life for Sari’s capture, but when Prowl told Swoop that Meltdown can’t hurt him, Swoop attacked the evil radioactive creature for revenge, destroying a lot of the western forest of the island. • Jazz, the Elite Patrol duty guard. He is white, quiet, and loyal to Sentinel Prime. Jazz is now a quiet stable robot but in the 2007 live action film, he was a happy-go-lucky urban culture lover. In the episode Decepticon Air, if it weren’t for Swindle’s attempt to blackmail Sentinel & Jazz, then Jazz would have been killed by Lugnut for revenge, because Jazz was only spared alive by the other Decepticons to find Megatron. Later, he stops the Decepticon prisoners who escaped on board. • Ultra Magnus, the supreme commander of Cybertron. Sentinel Prime always respects him. Unlike the other continuities, Ultra Magnus is the main commander, instead of Optimus, who is the leader of a sector team of Autobots on Earth instead of the entire Elite Guard. He is not seen often as Omega Supreme and the other powerful Autobot leaders. He is blue, white, and rather elderly. • Ironhide, another Autobot from the 2007 live-action film with the same name but different character. He is in the Sentinel Prime camp at Autoboot Camp training. Ironhide is orange and resembles the Crimson Chin from Fairly Odd Parents. His special ability is growing iron skin and being unable to be destructed. • Wreck-Gar, an orange Autobot curious of what he is. When an All Spark fragment fell into a garbage pile, Wreck-Gar was born. He wanted to know who he was, and originally named himself a corn syrup oil motto, but the Angry-Archer named him Wreck-Gar, which he accepted and the name stuck stronger like super glue. Later, Ratchet told him he’s too stupid to be an Autobot and he’s only good for one thing: garbage! That made Wreck-Gar think he must deliver garbage to children, but then was given a Decepticon logo when Lugnut told him he should be a Decepticon if he isn’t an Autobot. Soon, Ratchet told him he can be whatever he wants to be, and helped get rid of the Nano-Bots from consuming Detroit. Later, he came back to help Sari defeat Soundwave and the hypnotized Autobots. Then, when on Christmas day, he threw garbage on the streets for all the good little children! • Omega Supreme, a large red commander of Autobots, who Sentinel communicates with often. He is the largest Autobot and Transformer in the universe. His first appearance was A Bridge Too Close, • Wasp, a fugitive from the Elite Guard who Sentinel considers dangerous. He has the same color of Mountain Dew soda green. Soon, he became a Decepticon when Blackarachnia used a The Fly style teleportation device on Wasp, turning him into Waspinator and became more of a hornet. When he realized he was being “used”, he attacked Blackarachnia, resulting in an explosion they both survived. Wasp was also in the Autobot Camp in the episode Autoboot Camp, He is blamed for being a traitor mainly by Wasp and Ironhide’s bullying pranks on Bumblebee, (so was Ironhide blamed on a Cartoon Network online computer game), but it turns out that Longarm (or Cog) was the traitor. Secondary Decepticons: • Mixmaster & Scrapper, the two Constructions (or Constructo-Bots). Mixmaster sounds like Harry Lime from Home Alone, and has a dirty-talking accent. Scrapper acts stupid, but will do anything for oil and not do work. They both raided the Autobots’ Home Base looking for oil, but Sari drove them off. Then, Blitzwing offered them oil to become Decepticons, as shown in A Bridge Too Close. Later, Scrapper is shown to have been marooned on an island for 48 days (according to what he said), and Sari threatened him to save the day from Soundwave (with no threat). Scrapper didn’t like working in the hero part, and tried to ride on Snarl, but Snarl kicked him away not wanting to give another ride. • Swindle, a sales-man talking Decepticon who transforms into a Safari Jeep. At first, in Society of Ultimate Villainy, he became the transportation vehicle of the human villains Nanosec, Angry Archer, Professor Princess, & uh…the leader. He calls himself an intergalactic arms dealer (I.A.D.). He has a super force-field in purple color. He has a black cap with yellow body and the rest of purple. Although he’s a Decepticon, he actually cares more of himself than the other evil Transformers. He has a strong sense of customers and selling and sales. That is, until he betrayed the Society of Ultimate Villainy. You have to admit he is dangerous, and you better hide yourself if you’re a robot or if you have a metal tool! The S.U.V., Sari, and Bumblebee had to team up to stop him, but later, the S.U.V. betrays Sari and Bumblebee. When Swindle got the Slow-Mo Chain, Bumblebee used counter-effects backwards that resulted Swindle to be offline and taken to the Elite Guard ship, but was re-awakened back in Decepticon Air. One of his salesman talking phrases are, “The Sonic Generon 3000, Don’t Leave Cybertron Without One. But Wait! There’s More, it also has a status suspension ray, and one of those tight spots”. He allowed Lugnut to be free when Lugnut told him the honor of serving Megatron is reward enough. However, he turned out to betray the other Decepticons on board when he had stole the tail of the ship for escape. His first appearance was SUV: Society of Ultimate Villainy, & was last seen in Decepticon Air. It may be proven that Swindle’s attempt was not successful because his fate, whatever it was, doesn’t change anything. Swindle’s fate is unknown from this point, as yet he is still alive in space without any partners. He’s voiced by Fred Willard, who voices Boogey Man from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. • Liar Starscream & Truth Starscream & Female Starscream, copies of Starscream. The LS is a liar, metal-gray, and always lies happily, don’t trust him. The Truth Starscream always tells the peculiar truths, which he doesn’t have to tell. The female Starscream is a female copy who later betrays the real Starscream to work for Megatron. So did the two other Starscreams. • Soundwave, a mind-controlling green machine-voiced robot. He is difficult to defeat if he enslaves your mind. In the first episode starring him, Sound and Fury, Megatron created Soundwave as at first a small toy with music playing records. However, Sari kept putting her key into the robot, which kept making the robot grow bigger and bigger. Then, he had enslaved machines and robots to bring his army, but Bulkhead had defeated him. In the two-part story arc Human Error, he is able to turn the Autobots into humans, create a virtual reality to trap them in Part 2, & also enslave humans instead of machines and robots. Powell had just sold a market sale of Soundwave, resulting in the copies hypnotizing every human in Detroit, Michigan, starting with Powell. Snarl, Scrapper, Wreck-Gar, and Sari had attacked him, but were defeated by the hypnotized Autobots (except for Prowl). Soon, Optimus breaks free of control, and destroys Soundwave, releasing the enslaving hypnotize ray from Detroit. • Waspinator, • Shockwave, a Decepticon who betrayed the Autobots. Humans: • Captain Fanzone, a police officer who seems to work with the Autobots often. He appears in most episodes. His first appearance was the 2nd part of Transform and Roll Out! He doesn’t like machines, and often says, “This is why I hate machines!”, but they’re all different reasons. He seems to be the Transformers’ version of Mr. Mushnik from Little Shop of Horrors. He has a yellow mustache and hair, is a little overweight, and has average police uniform. At one time, he had to team up with Bulkhead and Prowl to save Sari Sumdac from Meltdown. Fanzone’s first mission was to stop a giant mutated flea that was accidentally created in Sumdac Systems by Issac Sumdac, & the Autobots stopped the flea. • Issac Sumdac, daughter of Sari and the Owner of Sumdac Systems. He has a miserable life due to the greedy & too-powerful Porter C. Powell. He is an inventor of robots & specializes in science. Since he was the smartest mechanic in Detroit, the Decepticons captured him starting in The Elite Patrol, & Megatron only is keeping him alive for usage in helping the evil Transformers side. He possibly invented Sparkplug, Sari’s robot dog. In Human Error Part 1,, Issac had given Sari upgrades of her robot body as a Christmas present, and seems to enjoy dancing, since he dances with a Soundwave toy robot. Porter C. Powell is his life arch-nemesis throughout his entire career and the entire show. Despite being quiet & being shy, he argues with Bulkhead and blames him for a machine, causing an argument of chaos in Decepticon Air. Not much is known about him, since he was kidnapped for a long time. • Porter C. Powell, the biggest human villain in the show. He is a parody of Richard Nixon, who are both power-sharing politicians who did illegal acts. He shares many similarities to Homer Simpson’s brother, Herb Powell from the show “The Simpsons”. Porter C. Powell is hated by Sari, Issac, Fanzone, Optimus Prime, & the Mayor of Detroit. Nobody likes Porter C. Powell. He is the C.E.O. of Sumdac Systems. However, he used his power to kick Sari out of her own house (what a mean man!) but when Issac Sumdac was rescued from Megatron by the Autobots, Issac fired Porter C. Powell. Powell’s acts of unnoticeable illegal acting was revealed in Human Error Part 2, where he stole copyright of the Soundwave toys from Issac to make money for himself, & had to refund every last penny. In Garbage In, Garbage Out, Ratchet forced him to clean up garbage or he will dump him in the river. • Mayor Edsel, the African-American mayor of Detroit. He first appears in Transform and Roll Out! He doesn’t speak in front of the TV screen audience, probably because he has a habit of being silent or his vocal chords were damaged (most likely not). His female secretary tells about the Mayor’s thoughts and actions. Somehow, the female secretary probably can “read” his mind as the Mayor doesn’t need to tell her anything. In Garbage In, Garbage Out, it is revealed he has a rivalry with Porter C. Powell, he also wants to be the Mayor of Detroit as well. Then, he and his secretary were forced to clean up garbage in Detroit after Ratchet threatened them or he will dump them in the river. In Human Error Part 2, he became mind-controlled by Soundwave while giving an important speech. This seems odd since he doesn’t talk, so that means he must probably have speaking ability but the TV audience doesn’t hear him. Secondary Characters: • Sparkplug, Sari’s robot pet dog. He seems to be the most unimportant invention of Sumdac Systems, since he’s just built as Sari’s birthday present. He is really annoying and has bad manners to Sari since he chews on her security key. He is named after G1 counterpart human Sparkplug. Due to his minor role in the series, Sparkplug doesn’t appear often. In Sound and Fury, Sparkplug’s novelty has worn off for Sari, but Issac still cares for Sparkplug. He acts just like a regular puppy. Settings: • The Autobot Home Base, the main setting of the show, but not always in every episode. It first appeared in Home Is Where the Spark Is, but it is unknown how the Autobots got a building that is tall enough for them, in fact, taller than them to fit in. It has a large TV, but only used to communicate on missions & the Elite Guard, but Sari uses it to…you know. The Home Base is not clearly seen throughout the rooms of Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet. Only Prime and Prowl had their rooms shown. Prowl’s room is Japanese style. Also, Sari was forced to move to the Home Base because the villainous human Porter C. Powell kicked her out of Sumdac Systems Tower. • Sumdac Tower, the secondary setting of the show, which appears very often. Its’ first appearance was Transform and Roll Out! The tower resembles or actually is a sparkplug. Sari Sumdac and her father live in the tower, along with their robot dog pet Sparkplug. However, Porter kicked out Sari to make room for Henry Masterson. Issac was kidnapped by Megatron the same time, which allowed Porter to control the tower without any citizen going against him for illegal use. The tower was massively destroyed by a giant lice monster in the first episode. It has robotic engineering. • Burger Bot, a parody of Burger King. It seems to be a popular fast-food restaurant because it appears a few times, and the only fast-food restaurant ever seen. Sari and Captain Fanzone are seen eating a hamburger from the restaurant. The “Burger Bot” is named by the selling of burgers and Detroit City’s usage of mechanics when thanks to Sumdac Systems, technology has sped up. In Human Error Part 1, the Autobots turned into humans eat at Burger Bot. Bulkhead, Prime & Ratchet order a hamburger while Prowl orders a salad since it’s healthy for a human body. • Dino Bot Island, the home of the Dinobots. Also the setting where Meltdown has his lab. Grimlock, Swoop, and Snarl live in the island just like the dinosaurs living on an island in Isla Nublar from Jurassic Park. The island often had destruction, especially because the Dino-Bots had no intention of peace at all against the mutation monsters of Meltdown. Blackarachnia was washed on the shores to Dino-Bots Island, but later abandoned the island after several months of marooned status. Tools/ Items: • Sari Sumdac’s Key, the most common appearing item in the series that has high importance. The key was usually just a normal key at first, but when the All Spark transported its’ data and power into the key, Sari could use the key on anything except on dead Transformers. However, if the key is used too often, then the power will wear off more and more. Sari really doesn’t like annoying Sparkplug from biting on her key. The functions of the key are draining out the life form of organisms by Blackarachnia, turning dinosaur animatronics into the Dino Bots, getting Bumblebee’s turbo upgrades, opening an entire candy supply from the Home Base vending machine, re-awakening Prowl, and activating the growth of Soundwave. • Oil Cans, which to Autobots and Decepticons are probably the human equivalent of soda, beer, booze, water, or maybe both of which. Relationship (Differences/ Similarities) with the Live-Action Films: • Optimus Prime and Bumblebee are still the same characters, and the only Autobots to have the exact same design into the series from the films. However, Prime is older in the live-action film, & Bumblebee is smaller in the animated series, and has speaking ability. In fact, in the live-action film, Bumblebee can’t talk, but in Animated, he talks WAY too much to Prowl. • Ratchet is still the name for an Autobot, but in the 2007 film, he was a yellow green Search and Rescue Hummer H2 with neutral behavior, but in the Animated Series, Ratchet is a grumpy Ambulance. However, they are still the medical officers. (Or to Bumblebee, the Doctors). • Starscream still transforms into an F-22 and can knock out U.S. Military raptors the same way in the live-action film just as he does in the first episode, Transform and Roll Out! • Megatron looks exactly the same in the first episodes featuring him with a full design from the 2007 and 2009 live-action film. However, his design is later changed into the G1 exact type. • Bulkhead & Prowl did not appear in the live-action films, but are one of the Animated series’ main characters. Prowl was considered for the live-action film, but the writers replaced him with Barricade for police car morph. In the animated series, Prowl is a golden black motorcycle. • Soundwave has changed design and age in the Animated Series. There are slight differences too. He is semi-metal silver silicon, but in the Animated Series, he is blue green, but more green when bigger. He has dialogue in the Animated Series, unlike the live-action films. He is built in the future, while in Revenge of the Fallen, he was built at least before the year 2009. • Most of the action in Animated is in Detroit, but in the live-action films, it is Burbank, CA. • Sari Sumdac’s robotic fingers resemble Frenzy’s fingers from the 2007 live-action film. • Ironhide was silver in the films but in Animated, he is an orange round robot who enjoys practical pranks. In the 2007 live-action film, Ironhide also pulled a prank as well. • Mixmaster and Scrapper appear with only additional speaking ability & redesigned. • Elita One appears as well, but she is instead yellow like Bumblebee in the TV Series instead of purple from the 2009 film. Also, Elita One is the true Blackarachnia in Animated. • Ultra Magnus appears in the Animated series but not in the live-action movies. The movie creators and the fans never even questioned his absence in the live-action movies. • Blackout’s line, “All Hail Megatron!” from the 2007 film is the exact motto of Lugnut. • Jazz also appears, but is not under Prime’s command & is a white serious loyalty worker. He instead works for Sentinel Prime & the Elite Guard. He is also white & blocks his eyes. • Sam Witwicky doesn’t appear in the series, but his G1 series’ counterpart name, Spike, is the name of a character in Animated, who resembles Disco Stu from The Simpsons. • Detroit, Michigan is the setting of the series, while in the live-action movies, it was Los Angeles or probably somewhere around Southwest California. The Animated series is in the future, but the live-action films are more earlier and had a more complex origin of Transformers. • Similar to Sam Witwicky, Sari Sumdac has Bumblebee as her primary transportation. • Bumblebee mentioned Mudflap in Autoboot Camp but Mudflap doesn’t appear. External links For more information in Wiki http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page